Avengers Hunger Games
by BananaWombat221
Summary: Each of the Avengers has grown up in their own District...but then they were reaped. EXPERIMENTAL STORY, BEEN WANTING TO WRITE IT FOR AGES. I'm making no promises about the updates, but I hope they'll be quick. No powers other than stuff like Clint's bow and stuff that's not, y'know, supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so recently I was bored and sorted the Avengers into Hunger Games Districts, and this kinda grew out of it...this is all going to be in third person.**_

_**And yes, I know that they're supposed to be within age limit, but let's picture them as they are in the movie. Weird, I know.**_

NATASHA

Natasha Romanoff's home was District 2, always had been, and hopefully always would be.

Many of her classmates at the Training Academy considered the redhead to be cold-blooded. It was with emotionless, and frankly scary accuracy that she hit the targets, short red hair bobbing about her face as she flung knife after knife.

This year, she was planning to volunteer.

Everyone did, in the end. Or at least tried to. The volunteering process was complicated in 2, not even worth explaining unless you wanted to sit there all night.

Natasha eventually stopped throwing knives, wiped the sweat from her brow, and began the long walk home. Her house was a luxury apartment in the side of the weapons-making mountain, home by herself. Living alone made training so much easier. And there was no room for pesky emotions.

THE NEXT DAY*****************

"Jacinta Griffin," called the purple-haired escort.

A black-haired girl had taken one step when Natasha called out clearly "I volunteer as tribute."

The escort - whose name was really Kenna - practically rolled her eyes. _A volunteer, how unusual. _But seemingly nobody else was trying to volunteer. They knew Natasha, and they knew that she would win.

Natasha glided up the steps to the impressive stage, white dress swishing delicately. It didn't quite fit her personally, white. More black. And red.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your tribute this year is..." Kenna offered the microphone to Natasha.

"Natasha Romanoff," the redhead said in a quiet, calm voice.

"And now for the boys!" Kenna dipped her hand into the boys' reaping bowl, drew out a slip of paper, and called, "Loki Laufeyson."

_Loki!_

Natasha inwardly cursed. Her chances of winning had just been cut back.

A boy with black, greased-back hair and pale skin, dressed in a pale blue suit, stepped forward. Nobody - shockingly - volunteered. Loki was sure to bring home the crown if Natasha somehow didn't.

Loki Laufeyson was the most infamous male in the Training Academy. He stole weapons and framed others for the crime. He once beat up a boy so bad he had to crawl home. Yet all this anger, all this malice, was encased in a tall, lean - no, downright skinny - frame.

"Citizens of District 2 and of Panem, I give you Natasha Romanoff and Loki Laufeyson, your tributes for this year!"

Natasha didn't say goodbye to anyone before getting on the train.

She had no-one to say goodbye to.

TONY

Tony Stark was the most accomplished scientist in District 1, and boy, did he know it.

A rich playboy with short dark hair and a goatee, handsome but arrogant, with a talent for mechanics. He lived with his mostly distant father in a large, expensive mansion. His best friend was a computer called JARVIS, but Tony kind of liked it that way.

He spent most of his time at District 1's Training Academy at the building station, creating miniature helicopters and robots. He'd kissed many more than one girl in the janitor's closet.

And now, he wanted to take it one step further.

He wanted to win the Hunger Games.

"I volunteer!" came his cocky voice at this year's reaping, and he took the place of a random boy in the crowd. A female name was called, but Tony didn't pay attention. It was some ginger kid called Sugar or something.

_This year, _he vowed, _Tony Stark is going down in history._

BRUCE

"Bruce Banner," was the name called, and all Bruce's dreams went down the drain.

Bruce had anger management issues, probably one of the only, if any, in the whole of District 3. A genius, yes. One of the best brains ever to grace the technology district, yes. Dangerous when agitated, yes oh yes.

Bruce had shadowy eyes and dark hair, adding to the whole 'scientific recluse' look. He actually lived in a quiet, happy family in a medium-sized house, but he had no friends. Not now, not ever. He'd just never been good at the whole 'stay calm' thing.

THOR

Thor Odinson had been a popular kid, and good-looking. Tall and muscular, an unusual look for the mechanically-powered District 5, with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

And then...IT happened.

Thor Odinson had said emotional goodbyes to his friends and family in the Justice Building, before being ushered onto the train with the female tribute, who was more of a representative for District 5 - small, thin, pale, with brown hair. Her name was Jane.

But Thor was feeling a little more confident as he looked in the mirror.

Muscular and fit, there was a chance he might just win this thing.

STEVE

Steve Rogers had been the Mayor's son, in line for the title. And even though his wealth meant that he didn't need to sign up for a tesserae...well, the reaping is a lottery. It's all about chance.

Quite possibly the most handsome boy in all of District 7, built up with rock hard muscles and neat, combed dark blonde hair. A chiselled face and gentle eyes completed the look.

He'd been popular with the younger children of the lumber district. He'd played with them, taught them old-fashioned slang and sang songs.

And now it had all ended.

But who knows? Steve certainly had the look of a victor.

CLINT

Clint Barton had the lowest expectations of the outcome of the games when his name was called.

District 9's resident nobody, good-looking but silent with short, spiked light brown hair. Nobody quite knew where he slipped off to every day. Nobody had a clue that he had stolen a bow and quiver of arrows from a Peacekeeper aged seven, made it away unscathed, and now hunted rabbits and mice in the grain fields to feed his family.

Clint had seven younger brothers and a caring but withered mother. He was literally the only thing keeping them alive.

And now?

He wouldn't win, that was for sure.

His family had one foot each in their graves already.

_**Reviews, anyone? I'll love you forever ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, skipped the train rides. Sorry if you wanted me to do those.**

**Thank you guys SO much for the reviews!**

NATASHA

Due to the cold, hard looks of 2's tributes this year, the stylists had put them in black armour with large fake axes strapped to their backs. Natasha looked around the room indifferently. She noticed blues, greens, pinks and whites. The boy from 9 caught her attention.

Something fluttered in her stomach. _No! _She shook her head furiously and mounted the black and silver chariot.

No distractions.

TONY

1's tributes were in gold armour with red rubies covering every inch **(A/N remind you of anything?)**.

"Uncomfortable," came a voice from his left.

"What?"

"Uncomfortable," the voice repeated. "Impractical, uncomfortable. And stupid-looking."

Tony turned and looked. It was his district partner, Sugar.

"I think they're okay, Sugar," he said, admiring his arms.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, Sugar - "

"My name is NOT Sugar," she said fiercely.

Tony was taken aback. "Oh?"

"My name is Pepper Potts, and I will not be disrespected by arrogant idiots like you," she hissed, and climbed into the chariot.

Tony couldn't help but notice how the shining gold and red complimented her ginger hair.

BRUCE

The outfits for 3 this year echoed the new gadgets in the Capitol, in green and purple sequins. Bruce sighed. _Just another slab of meat dressed for dinner._

THOR

The costumes for 5 were more abstract. Instead of power as in nuclear power, the stylist had gone for raw power power. Dressed in majestic blue and black armour with red capes, Thor and Jane made an odd pair - the hulking blonde and the tiny brunette.

But Jane, Thor couldn't help noticing, looked good in blue and red.

STEVE

Red, white and blue was the colour theme for 7. Steve couldn't fathom why. His district partner, a tough brunette with dramatic features called Peggy, seemed equally as disgusted.

CLINT

The stylist for 9 had obviously decided to try to be original. Instead of regular wheat colours, they had been dressed in black with hints of purple, to mimic the bats that flew over the cornfields at night. Clint's hair was it's regular spiky, and he was bored as he waited for the parade to start.

Casting his eyes over the other tributes, he noticed certain ones. An arrogant one from 1 who was seemingly arguing with his district counterpart. A miserable boy from 3. A large guy from 5 who seemed to be admiring his small district partner. The muscular one from 7 who's sharp-faced partner seemed just as tough.

Clint's eyes finally fell upon the ones from 2. A tall, pale, slender, creepy-looking guy. And a smallish redhead, who was focused on Clint before quickly whipping her eyes around as Clint saw her.

Clint smiled.


End file.
